Return of the Ex
by Amethyst Beloved
Summary: The Triles missing moments from 1406: (You Drive Me) Crazy from Tristan's perspective to understand his reaction towards Maya breaking in.


When Tristan received Miles' ominous Facerange messages, he quickly called his boyfriend and asked if there was anything he could do. Though the brunet insisted that he would be fine by simply popping can of chicken noodle soup in the microwave, Tristan realized then and there that the only option was to come by and nurse him back to health. He insisted that his own homemade soup would be the ultimate weapon against the nastiest of head-colds. Miles didn't see anything wrong with that, and was very open to the idea of being tended to.

Miles left the French doors opened so Tristan entered without a problem. He was sure to lock them behind him. After dropping the grocery bag full of ingredients in the kitchen, he followed the sound of Miles' coughs and found him resting on the couch.

"Sweetie, I'm gonna make you some lunch now, okay?"

Miles opened his bloodshot eyes long to give Tristan a shallow nod before drifting back to sleep.

Tristan quickly familiarized himself with the kitchen as he found all the cooking utensils he needed for his recipe, and he started making lunch. He chopped up the vegetables and added them to the simmering pot along with the chunks of chicken that he had just finished cooking in a wok that was sitting on the opposite burner. The noodles were just about right and the soup was ready to be served.

When he placed the hot bowl on the serving tray, he heard voices. This was extremely suspicious because no one else was supposed to be home. He was not prepared when he saw Maya Matlin of all people kneeling in front of his man.

What was she doing there? Tristan's protective mode went into overdrive. He barked at her to stay away, and he was even more furious when it was revealed that she had the audacity to hack into Miles' private messages. Who knew what would have happened if Zig didn't swoop in to drag her out of there?

"Unbelievable!" moaned Miles as he tipped his head back and started to rub his temples. "First she runs around stuffing my mum's head with lies and now she breaks in to my house?"

Tristan set the lunch tray across Miles' lap before sitting beside him and letting out a huff.

"Classic Maya behaviour," scowled Tristan as he crossed his arms. "Always wanting what she can't have and not caring about ruining other people's happiness along the way. We'll definitely have to block her from your social media asap."

"To think that I actually let Maya pretend that she was into Zig while we were dating," Miles groaned, pressing his palm to his forehead. "I should have seen that as a sign."

"History has a way of repeating itself."

"Yeah... what was that story the about those two guys again?"

Tristan was just about ready to tell Miles all about how not only Maya went behind Tori's back and kissed Zig while he was in a relationship, but she kissed Zig again while she was in the middle of dating...

All of a sudden another memory from his past crashed into the forefront of his consciousness. In that moment he was a niner again, sobbing in the halls of Degrassi, clutching a hysterical Tori for dear life.

"It's... it's not important. There's no need to get worked up about it. Eat your soup and we can watch a movie until you're ready to sleep again."

"But-"

Tristan put his finger to his lips.

"Shush. If you get yourself worked up, then your body will never recover. Now I'm going to wash the dishes and when I come back I expect you to finish your lunch. Then I'll give you a massage to sooth your aches and pains."

Miles gave him a lopsided grin that melted Tristan's heart as he made his way into the kitchen.

Was it possible that the reason Maya was acting so irrational had something to do with Cam? No, Tristan spent all summer with her and she made it clear that she had moved on and put the ordeal behind her.

The explanation to all of this was obvious. She couldn't let him be happy with Grant even when he begged her to keep it a secret, so clearly she wouldn't leave him in peace to be with her ex any time soon. This time Tristan would not back down.

He waited too long to have a real boyfriend, and now that he has one, he will fight tooth and nail to protect what was his.


End file.
